New World Order
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: A Force over seas has seen the Shinobi lands fight, have wars and give into corruption. The leader of the force calls himself God and he believes his rule will stop all violence in the land of Shinobi. The Shinobi Nations are taken by surprise by the Force. Slowly being overpowered by the superior force. Naruto and some of his friends are aiming to train hard to save their world.
1. The Sin Forces Invade

Sleepless D: The world has a threat that makes the Shinobi world shake, how will they fight, can they win? Peace out.

* * *

It has been over half a dozen years since the Kyuubi attack. However, our story doesn't begin at the Leaf village. Several hundred miles away from the Shinobi lands, a large country/Nation stands farther than any Shinobi has ever gone over seas. The Nation has forests which grew larger than most trees, near the edge were large docks and a city which heads back to the mainland, almost seeming never ending and even larger than the woods. The city ran miles around the Nation, but the woods remained at the edge, covering the lands around.

Near the core of the city, a large building stands there, markings of an ancient language on the edge and several dozen guards stand watch. The guards stand there, wearing blue Victorian uniform with thin armour around their torso, hands and feet. They hold rifles and some of the higher ranking members hold a blade on their side.

Within the structure, an elderly man sits on a thrown at the centre of a dark room with thirteen armoured guards standing on the edge of the room. Their armour designed in the shape of an animal. The elderly man looks at a crystal orb in his hand, transfixed by everything he sees within it and sighs. "This world is weakening...there will be no peace if that country isn't dealt with..." The elderly man says. His clothes consist of a crown and royal purple robes which hangs loosely around his fragile looking figure. He looks down, seeing a man that seems to remain unnoticed. He stands there, watching carefully and wore unique armour that seemed to show their rank as the highest. "Take back my world...these mortals are weak..." The man orders him.

"As you wish...my god." The man says. The man's armour's design if mostly a black gold and markings on it and a skeletal design, he mostly was covered around his limbs and chest and black fabrics covering his skin, he wore a black cloak which covers his shoulders and back, he has a hood which hid his face. The man nods in response. "As you wish...my God." He tells him.

"Come now my oldest friend...no need to hide your face..." The man called 'God says.

The man nods. "As you wish." He says, removing his hood and shows his face, showing a young, featureless face. The only thing that stood out were his yellow eyes, his eyes were aged and experienced, despite the age he looks. His hair is very short and blond and something seems to be attached to the back of his head, along the spine, strangely enough, it looks like a spinal column, yet it wasn't within his body and hid under the cloak. "My God...for the world, I'll send one of the Generals and-" He begins, but the elderly man holds up his hand.

"Send everyone." 'God' tells him, making the man surprised. "I want that land immediately, so leave now and take what is rightfully mine...I expect to have that land soon...you're the best from my Generals, I expect you to win." 'God' tells him, coughing slightly as his General bows in respect.

"As you wish, my God." The man says, turning to leave. "Hopefully it'll go better than the last time we attacked that land, that damnable God of Shinobi, should be dead now." The man says, leaving the dark hall with the armoured guards.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It has been a month since that day. The Water Nation is having its normal days, but the Mizukage is having reports that small villages round their Nation going silent. The young looking Mizukage, he has light-grey messy hair, pink pupiless eyes with a stitched scar under his left eye. However, every once and awhile, three comma marks appear in his eyes, but vanish a split second later. Only a few people have ever noticed this and one of whom is Zabuza Momochi.

The doors of the Mizukage's office smash open, making the Mizukage look up in slight surprise. "Lord Yagura! A few fishing boats have come to report that they've seen an army of ships coming this way. We sent scouts and they've confirmed their sightings!" A female Mist ANBU yells, having a slender figure, knee length, auburn hair and the traditional Mist ANBU gear.

"Is that so..." Yagura says, not caring that the Nation is at very high risks of being attacked. "What Nation has gained the courage to attack us on our own turf?" He asks her.

"No Nations that we can identify...but you need to see this!" She tells him, making Yagura sigh and stands up to follow.

Xxxxx

Yagura, the female ANBU and several dozen Shinobi of the Mist stand on a small wall and large tower that is close to the sea, most look in horror by the sight. There are large, metallic, steam powered ships, they are rare to see since they are incredibly expensive. However, the most frightening thing were the sheer numbers, there were even more boats then the Mist village had buildings, and that's just the ones they could see. "Where are they from?" One of them asks in fear.

"I don't know...but we will stand and fight." Yagura tells them, holding his weapon which is a large pole with a hook and flower.

"As you wish, Lord Mizukage-" One of the Mist Shinobi began to say, but small explosions were heard and they look, seeing large, metal balls heading towards them.

They panic and quickly did a few hand signs, creating a large sea wall that covers them and most of the Hidden village. They manage to block a few of the cannon balls, but they rip through the chakra infused sea water, destroying several buildings and people living their lives. "Shit!" One of the Mist ninja yells in shock.

"Evacuate the civilians!" The female Mist ANBU yells, her voice echoing and made the Mist ninja move back to save the civilians. The ANBU did several hand signs, soon making the sea wall thicker and becomes even larger, managing to block more of the cannon balls, but a few managed to get through, destroying more buildings.

"We will not lose!" Yagura yells, jumping off the tower while swinging his hook down, creating a large ice like mirror. A few cannon balls rip through the wall of water, a couple come from the mirror and they shoot towards the flying cannon balls, soon colliding with each other and are destroyed in the process. Most of the Shinobi were scared, unsure of what is going to happen.

Xxxxx

It's been half a day since the Mizukage saw the numbers of the fleet. The Hidden Mist village were taking heavy damage and losses, the attacking forces were taking heavy losses as well, but they advanced throughout the village. The Mist ninja were using any tactic and only winning a few small battles and a couple of large battles, but they were losing more than winning.

The enemy forces are wearing the same uniform from the Nation across the sea, about a third of them are wearing metal chest plates, some wear metal helmets while the others wore a blue cap and an army uniform of mid Victorians soldiers. Their weapons mostly consisted of rifles with blades on the end of it; they also had swords and/or spears that were used when the Mist ninja were too close. The higher ranking enemy held pistols and fancier uniform and were mostly the way they came, despite being the first into the battle. The enemy forces were being cut to ribbons, but they were pushing through the Shinobi of the Mist.

A large number of the citizens and Mist Shinobi are being captured left and right, some of the people were being killed/executed while some were managing to flee from the village. There are still having a couple of hundred Shinobi which also includes the Mizukage zre still in the fight, fighting to hold off enemies and guerrilla tactics. Several dozen Shinobi, including Zabuza Momochi fled the village when it seems too dire to change.

Xxx

Near the centre of the village which some buildings are burning the buildings while several bodies litter the streets, half being the invading army, others being civilians and Shinobi, but appear to be unharmed. A man stands there, he has a chain like spear and smashes the back of a Shinobi's head, having noticed one of the Shinobi waking up and knocks them out. The standing man has shaggy light brown hair, grey eyes and wears dark blue civil war military trousers, along with a black civil war jacket decorated with a golden Celtic cross on his back. He also has silver armoured boots, gauntlets that have crimson gems imbedded in them and had a crimson cape around his shoulders.

He breathes tiredly and soon stabs his spear into the ground and rests on it, scanning the area for any other people people waking up, none seem to be awake and he sighs again. After a minute of regaining his breathe, he hears scuffling, causing him to look and see a large group of civilians with a couple of Shinobi guarding them appearing from the nearest alleyway.

"Damn it!" One of them complains, being the youngest there and he has pale skin and Shinobi uniform, standing next to an elderly man with an odd looking moustache and glasses. "Sensei, you take the civilians-" The younger man began to say.

"Utakata, don't, you go and I'll fight-" The elderly man begins, but the invader raises his hand.

"Leave." He tells them, making everyone look in slight shock.

"Pardon?" The elderly man asks.

"Leave before anyone else finds you." The man says, gaining a confused look, wondering if he's just playing with them. After a few second, he gains a nod from the elderly man and the group quickly ran. The man sighs, rubbing the back of his neck and moves towards a bench with a few bullet holes in it before he sits down, tired from the fighting.

After a few minutes, a large group of his force marches down the street, taking cover ever dozen feet to scan the area before advancing. One of the soldiers stood out since she's a woman and isn't wearing a uniform like the others. The others soon reach the man's position, taking a defensive position, some looking at the man sitting on the bench. "Captain Mark, I know your Title is Sloth, but we're in a middle of a war here." The woman tells him, she has long, waist length shaggy midnight blue hair that looks like flowing water. Her pale skin seems to shine as fires grew around the buildings and her bright amber eyes also seem to glow. She wears a black-half-top and black sweats with a dark blue trench coat and metal gloves and boots. She looks round, seeing the bodies of her forces and most of the Mist Shinobi and civilians were still alive. "You really are pathetic, your men die and you keep the killers alive." She says while looking back at the man.

"Whatever you say Captain Midori." The man known as Mark says, looking at her and seeing her twin katana in her clenched fists, dripping blood from the fights she'd had.

Mark stands up, looking round the damaged village, some dead bodies that weren't caused by him are seen in the distance. Seeing this made him know that this day won't end anytime soon. _"All units, all units, we found enemy force's leader, I repeat, we found their leader, require assistance, I repeat, require assistance. We're at large tower at the centre." _A voice in their head pieces came.

Mark presses the ear piece. "Understood, be there in two minutes." Mark tells him before getting up.

"_God! Captain Hiro has engaged the enemy leader! Need immediate assistance!" _The voice says, unable to hear Mark.

Midori and Mark become confused. "I said I'd be there in two minute-" Mark began, but suddenly, a small explosion is heard and seen from the distance. They look and the tower the trooper mentioned is now gone, flames and balls of lava were flying in the air, having replaced the tower.

They were slightly shocked by what just happened. "That was...surprising...wonder if Captain Hiro is still alive." Midori says, walking down the streets, stepping on the unconscious Shinobi. "You're too soft Mark. Sooner or later; you're going to be called on it." She tells him, having her troops follow her.

Mark sighs again and runs towards the flames, aiming to save anyone he could. 'This is going to be tricky...' He says to himself.

Xxxxx

Buildings were ablaze by the lava, there were bodies in every direction, civilians running while some Shinobi are trying to save them. Mark left them to their work; he soon spots some of his forces, taking cover and holding their position against two Shinobi, firing rapidly to try and kill them, but lighting hits their position, killing soldiers rapidly. When only a few soldiers were left, one of the Shinobi lands near then, smashing them with a hammer and axe like weapon, crushing one with a single blow and slicing halfway through another one. The last one panics, firing rapidly with their rifle, but the second Shinobi lands near them and plunges two katana into his chest, puncturing both his lungs. The soldier looks in shock, coughing up blood and lands on his knees, the katana staying place before being ripped out and the blades hover to his neck, slicing through his head like a pair of scissors. The one that did the final kill wears an ANBU mask, the other has a dark-coloured beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. "Look at here Raiga, another one to kill!" The maskless one laughs.

"I see...you take this one Jinin, I've gotten bored." Raiga says, walking away and jumps on top of a building and vanishes into the distance.

"That's because you're weak Raiga, I always have to finish off your work." Jinin called to his vanishing companion, soon looking at Mark and charges forward, holding his axe like blade and hammer.

Mark grits his teeth and raises his spear, blocking the bladed attack, but became confused when Jinin brought the hammer down next, smashing the blade and the force made him fly back by the force. Mark smashes into a building, causing him to grunt in pain since he wasn't expecting an attack like that. "This might be more of a pain then I thought." Mark says with a grunt, looking round, now believing that Raiga isn't here since anyone would've taken this opportunity to attack.

Jinin began to attack again, but he notices a large shadow surrounds him; he quickly swings his hammer upwards, hitting a large man. The force sends the large man upwards and lands several feet away, causing the ground to shake when the person lands. "Mark! You must be rusty!" The large man laughs.

Mark looks forward, seeing a very overweight man with a ponytail, a small beard and green eyes. He wears golden trousers, metal boots, a large, open vest and his right arm was covered in metal, almost like a shield. "No Captain Beel, I was just taken by surprise." Mark tells him, looking at Jinin and holds onto his spear.

Beel laughs and raises his giant arm, smashing the ground and causing a large crater, Jinin jumps away as the crater grew and Mark did the same. "Kill him Mark!" Beel orders Mark, slightly bemused as he jumps from the crater, flying towards Jinin and pulls his arm back, aiming to punch Jinin in midair. The Mist ninja quickly smashes Beel's fist, feeling the two collide and the force causes them to fly in the opposite directions. Beel smashes into a building while Jinin went flying higher, Mark takes a breath and launches his spear at Jinin, flying like an eagle lauching for its pray and cuts through his side and hears him scream in pain.

After a minute, the two men land on the ground, although, Jinin hits and crashes through the roof of a building nearby. "...Damn it..." Mark says, rubbing his head and soon saw Beel rip himself out of the building he crashed into, laughing as he looks at Mark. "I need to get my spear back." Mark says, knowing that it'll be close to Jinin.

Xxx

Mark stands inside the ruined building, seeing Jinin trying to move, but he is in too much pain to do so. "Don't move...you'll bleed out if you move too much." Mark tells him, grabbing his spear which stuck out of the ground near him.

"Why...do this?" Jinin asks, coughing up blood and glares at Mark.

Mark looks at him, knowing what he's asking. "My...Leader wants control of this world...he's too dark...I just want to help people..." Mark tells him, holding his head in pain; however, he soon went emotionless and looks outside. He looks and sees more of his comrades' appear and march through the streets, taking position, barging through the remaining buildings and capturing people and attacking anyone that resists. "There will always be death...but I aim to save as many as I can...like you. Stay safe." Mark tells him, soon feeling the earth shake and looks, seeing a few Shinobi on the roofs, fighting for their village and trying to save any captured people. The soldiers take position and fire rapidly at the Shinobi, some soldiers being hit by a few kunai and some prisoners breaking for it, running down some alleyways, but a couple were shot at and killed.

In the distance, the mist starts clearing up a little, seeing several ships going pass the large island, already knowing that even more has passed them and there were more on the way. "I'll...kill...you..." Jinin says in pain.

"Well...I doubt that..." Mark says, seeing another ship stop near the edge of the village and knew the Shinobi village is done for, sensing that one of the Generals is on that ship.

Xxxxx

It's been over a few hours and only a few Shinobi resistances remained, having lost nearly all main areas of the village and only a few minor areas are remaining in place. They lost the village within a day and knew that the enemy forces were holding firm and advancing, only having a moment of pause with each battle taken place, the Mist village however didn't know that it was only a few ships that landed on the island. Yagura and several Shinobi and people were in an underground bunker, scared and tired, not knowing how much time they have left since they're hearing explosions on the surface and gunfire.

Yagura stands at the back, his eyes going weird for a long time now. After several minutes, he collapses; shocking the people as they quickly starts worrying and caring for their leader. _"The enemy have found the door! They're breaking through!"_ A voice on a radio yells, making the civilians panic.

"What do we do!?" One of the elderly people cries.

"We'll protect you all, in fact...I believe that there's an escape route in this place...but only certain people knew about it...and they're dead or unconscious..." A female Mist ANBU says, feeling around the walls while looking at the Mizukage. She then remembers that it was a route which the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist took, one in particular Fuguki Suikazan was rumoured to have hidden there while he was alive.

The bunker shakes, making people panic even more and they hear fighting, gunshots and screaming outside the steel door. "They're outside!" One of the people cries, hearing it continue.

"Everyone stand back!" One of the Mist ninja orders the people. The man's appearance consists of an eye patch over his right eye and blue hair and Shinobi uniform.

After a few seconds, they hear the gunshots stop and yelling stop as well, making everyone stop and feel nervous. "Ao, see what's going on!" The female ANBU orders him, feeling around quickly.

Ao did so, looking carefully and became nervous and confused. "The enemy have killed several of our people outside, and a man is doing something to the door!" Ao tells them.

The ANBU presses a section of the wall, causing a wall to open quickly. "Found it-" She yells, but the metal door explodes, making everyone take cover and hope they'll survive this.

"What happened?" A weak voice came, the smoke clears and Yagura stands there, holding his head in pain.

"Mizukage!" One of the Shinobi yells in joy, glad that the young looking Mizukage is alright. However, they hear footsteps, making them all look and see Mark walk towards them.

"Stay away! Or I'll kill you!" One of the ANBU yells, holding a katana.

Mark raises his hand. "I am here to save you...I just killed my own men to stop them killing you..." Mark tells them, holding his head in pain.

"What's happened?" The Mizukage asks, feeling pain and looks at Mark and finding his uniform odd.

"I am from the Sin order...my...god has given up on this world, he wants order and he will force it." Mark tells them, looking tired and pained groans came from behind him and Mark sees the escape route. "Take the wounded behind me and flee." Mark tells them.

The Mizukage was talking with the female ANBU, sounding confused and Yagura pushes her away. "What is their goal here?" He asks, looking tired and ill.

"They're aiming to kill the leader of this village, kill the head and the body will follow." Mark tells him, soon recognising Yagura from a destroyed statue in a ruined tower. "They want you." He tells him, seeing people move round him to get the wounded.

"I'll come...otherwise they'll keep killing 'my' people." Yagura says, making everyone stop and look at him in shock.

"But Lord Mizukage, we can't fight the enemy without you, you're our leader!" One of the Shinobi says in shock, looking at their leader.

Yagura looks at the female ANBU. "Mei Terumi...You are the new Mizukage...may you lead our remaining forces to the right path...I've been blind for years..." Yagura tells her, making everyone look in shock.

"I...but..." The female ANBU began, but Yagura limps towards the destroyed door.

Mark looks at him, slightly impressed by what he just said. "You're a brave man..." Mark tells him, wishing he could do something and walks with Yagura. He knows that he was going to be killed and saw the people escaping through the escape route, some praying for their Mizukage.

Xxxxx

Mark stands in the middle of the ruined village, seeing riflemen and melee based soldiers securing the areas and snipers taking to the roof, watching prisoners being taken away. The army takes a firmer hold of the village, only having a few areas of resistance, capturing more Shinobi and civilians every minute and making sure they didn't do anything stupid. "Mark Frey...you managed to capture the leader first, impressive." Midori says, sitting on a slightly burnt barrel while signalling her soldiers to keep moving to secure the area further.

"Yeah, I was expecting the General to get him...who's the General stationed here?" A man asks, having dirty blonde hair that reaches the back of his neck and falls into his eyes and has bright brown eyes that shine in the shadow of his hair. He wears black jeans with a dirty white T-shirt, specks of blood and dirt on them, also having steel boots and gloves like the others two.

"General Kim." Midori tells him.

"Oh, then in that case, Mark's the man." He says, looking at the young looking man while Midori glares at him.

"Don't act that way Hiro, we thought you died." The large, fat Beel tells him, laughing slightly as a few soldiers pile bodies nearby and drag the wounded from both sides away.

"How many did we lose?" Mark asks, looking at the bodies nearby.

"Not sure on the numbers, could be a thousand, this army sure are...unique." Hiro says, looking at Yagura. "Not a problem though, we lost about a third of the original army that attacked this village. Superior numbers and technology won over the blasphemers." Hiro says with a smirk.

Yagura looks at them, surprised by the man's lack of concern of lost men and women. "What are your numbers?" Yagura asks, looking at the three others since he doesn't care for Mark at the moment.

"We number into tens of thousands; we are superior to you in every way!" Beel tells him, laughing a little, gaining a disapproving look from Yagura, but he feels fear if what he says is true, but remains emotionless, showing no weakness to his enemies.

After a few minutes, a young person wearing dark golden armour and a matching mask walks towards them. The person with the armour has a whip on their side and dark blue cloak and hood, making it hard to see their hair. "Hey General Kim, Mark hascaptured the leader of this village." Midori says, looking at the smaller person.

Kim looks at Yagura. "Kill him." She orders, looking at Mark and made him look slightly shocked by this, believing that it was the General's job to eliminate the other's leader.

"W-What? Why?" Mark asks.

"Kill him, you captured him, you deserve the honour..." Kim tells him, making Mark look down at him, Yagura looks at him, no fear in his eyes and makes Mark nod.

Mark looks at the group, seeing them wait and Mark grinds his teeth, he grabs the jaw of Yagura and the top of his head. "I'm sorry..." Mark whispers, soon snapping Yagura's neck and sees the young looking Mizukage drop, hitting the ground and blood runs from him mouth.

"Well done Mark, we're off to invade the next few nations, should be easy, but slow..." Kim says, walking deeper into the village, seeing if anyone should die.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few months since the Invasion of the Mist, other countries/Nations near their borders soon followed their fall. The farthest Nations heard about the invaders and were doing their best to prepare. Several thousand people were fleeing to get as far as they could, but the enemy forces were expanding throughout the Elemental Nations.

The Sin forces order is still expanding, occasionally being slowed down by heavy losses, the forces however never seems to decrease, they seem to be increasing and getting stronger. They are remaining strong enough to take villages within a day, despite preparations and enemy losses. More Sin forces are still landing within the Shinobi Nations, taking control and guarding the villages they take before advancing. At the very borders of the Hidden Leaf village, the Sin forces were getting closer and people were fleeing through the opposite end, already having about half the civilisation flee for safety with Shinobi escorts, many more just taking shelter in the bunkers while the others prepare for war.

The Third Hokage stands at the wall, having his forces prepare and ready for the battle that he knows is coming. He is sad since he believes that they won't win this fight, having heard word of their single day sieges and moving on. The Hokage has asked everyone, anyone willing to leave the village to do so, but only half the people agreed and only a few inexperienced Shinobi did, he ordered more Shinobi to guard the civilians while leaving and those that stayed behind to fight the forces. The Hokage set out plans so that the enemy forces would have a hell of a time getting here, ordering that traps be placed throughout the entire forest. The Sin forces are already going through the traps, but that wasn't discouraging them and the Hokage saw his Shinobi forces move around the forest, ready to fight for their lives, their survival.

"Lord Hokage...some of the clans are worrying about their family that are staying behind, they want to break the line to make sure they're fine and protect them." An ANBU informs the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighs at this. "Tell them that other Shinobi are focusing on protecting them as best they can...but if our line weakens, we'll risk losing more then we can give." Sarutobi tells the ANBU, hoping they will win, but knows that it would be a long shot. He looks to see Shikaku trying to plan against the unknown enemy strength. 'I hope everyone will be alright...' Sarutobi says to himself, suddenly hearing multiple explosion, looking to see a fast, straight line of explosions and believed that a scouting party went ahead to remove some explosions.

Someone soon shot out of the forest, surprising some un-expecting Shinobi, the person smashes their palm into the first Shinobi's chest, sending the man flying and crashing into the wall. Sarutobi became worried as the person begins attacking the others and seeing the Shinobi collapse, wondering if they're dead or unconscious.

"Hoheto, observe the attacker carefully!" Sarutobi orders, gaining a nod from the Hyuga and his Byakugan active, watching the person carefully, but soon has a shocked look on his face.

"Lord Hokage, the man attacking us is..." Hoheto began, but they became distracted and saw the attacker smashing Shinobi into the air, heading towards the wall, making them confused and saw several Shinobi charge towards the attacker. The attacker then jumps towards the wall, using the flying Shinobi as steps and was heading towards the Hokage and Shinobi on the wall.

He flies towards them, his arms at his side and raises his foot, smashing it into a Shinobi and causes the Shinobi to fly back, falling into the Leaf village before landing on the wall, shocking the ninja. The Hokage quickly bites his thumb and slams his palm on the ground, summoning Enma who quickly gets in a battle stance, soon seeing the attacker. "Who's this?" He asks, watching carefully.

"I'm not sure Enma, but he attacked the Leaf." Sarutobi tells him, seeing the man wearing a white kimono, unusual metal gauntlets and boots, holding a sheathed katana. He has pale white skin, midnight blue hair and looks oddly familiar; soon seeing his eyes and Sarutobi's heart seems to pause in shock. The man's eyes are that of a Hyuga, making him wonder where he obtained them or who he is, knowing that any rouge Hyuga members were hunted by their own and executed to protect the line. "Who are you?" Sarutobi asks the attacker.

The man stands straight, looking round carefully and spots Hoheto. "...Hyuga...the clan still lives?" The man asks, slightly surprised by this. "You were dying when I left." He states, looking round and spotting Shikaku. "And Nara...you all look the same to me. I believed this world to still be clan driven, but it looks like times have changed." He says and looks at Sarutobi.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asks again, firmer and threateningly.

"Captain Lucian, I am entitled Pride by my God." He says, looking at the elderly man carefully.

"Why do you have the Hyuga eyes?" Sarutobi asks, making the man chuckle.

"Because I am the original founder of the Hyuga clan...My God found me, I joined and I became his Captain." Lucian informs him with a very small smirk, seeing the Hyuga look in slight fear as he resembled their history of former leaders slightly.

Sarutobi became confused. "Then that will mean that you are older then I." Sarutobi states and gains a nod from Lucian who still scans the other Shinobi.

"Yes, joining my god gave me eternal youth...I am Pride. My God knows I am the best, I will obliterate you." Lucian tells him with a small smirk. "I won't even use my eyes." He states and stands in a strange stance, looking similar to the Hyuga stance. "Bring it!" He yells, charging towards Sarutobi and Enma and launches his palm at the two, quickly dodging the attack and a few Shinobi charges to attack Lucian.

Lucian spins around, smashing his foot into the side of one of the Shinobi, causing them to hit the wall blocking the outside which cracks greatly. Lucian quickly moves and smashes his palm into a Shinobi's chest, causing them to stop in before the back of his shirt and flak jacket explodes. The Shinobi coughs up blood before Lucian grabs their shirt and throws them back; soon hitting the metal railing and the Shinobi falls. Behind him, a Kunoichi swings an axe at Lucian's back, aiming to sever his spine, Lucian steps backwards, dodging the axe and feels the Kunoichi's arm to his his shoulder. The Kunoichi is shocked and feels pain in her arm before Lucian grabs her wrist and pulls downwards, breaking her arm and makes her yell in pain before pulling back, holding her arm as her forearm shakes from its socket. Lucian spins round, having the back of his hand smacks her cheek and a sickening snap is heard before she hits the ground

"Pathetic..." Lucian says, raising his forearm and blocks a large staff, causing the ground underneath him to crack under him by the force. Lucian smirks and looks at the Third Hokage holding the giant staff, sensing the pole was Enma and smirks. "Good, are you their leader?" Lucian asks the old man.

"Yes, and I aim to save my village!" Sarutobi yells, quickly doing a few hand signs with one hand and his cheeks puff up. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet." Sarutobi says and has a large, dragon shaped flame, shoot out of his mouth and consumes Lucian and the dead Kunoichi before Sarutobi pulls the Enma pole away. 'Did I get him?' He wonders, seeing Shikaku wondering near Hoheto and some other Shinobi, ignoring the smell of burning flesh.

The fire explodes and Lucian charges forward, smirking as he swings his leg round, soon colliding with Enma as Sarutobi blocks. The Hokage is launched off the wall and soon crashes through some buildings and keeps going by the force of Lucian's kick. Lucian crouches, scanning Sarutobi's flight and jumps with a large amount of force, following Sarutobi and leaving the Shinobi staring in shock. "Quick! Send word that the Hokage has engaged a single enemy, try and support him as best as you can!" Shikaku orders over the radio, hearing the explosions and knew the enemy would be here soon.

Xxxxx

It's been half an hour, several Shinobi within the wall have been killed by Lucian for trying to interfere, so the Hokage has ordered not to be interrupted and remained in an empty area. The Sin forces are now outside the wall, using the forest as cover and taking heavy losses, but their numbers are remaining strong. Most of the outside Shinobi forces have been put down, some dead, but most wounded and captured. The forces on the walls were suffering a few losses, but protected by the walls better than they had expected.

Several hundred yards from the wall, a group of Shinobi were managing to keep the attacking forces distracted, but not enough as it appears. "I don't think we're going to last much longer." A Kunoichi says, holding onto her arm which has a bullet wound.

"Fucking cowards, using superior numbers to overpower us." Tsume says while bandaging up a cut to her leg while three other Shinobi look round carefully.

"I hear Aoba's team are going strong." A Shinobi with a large radio on his back says.

"Well their specialty is blinding and attack." Tsume says with an annoyed voice. "Anyone else?"

"Not sure, maybe two or three other squads...can't confirm, I heard some chaos and what seemed to be Hayate's group...not sure, they went silent." The man replies, looking at Tsume who nods. Gunshots are heard, soon gaining a scream of pain from one of the Shinobi before they fell off their branch.

"Shit!" Tsume yells, looking and seeing a squad of the enemy taking cover while a couple shoot at them. "Get them!" She yells, soon hearing the enemy forces yell in shock while a spinning force appears near them, slicing through them like butter and a wolf like dog lands, missing an ear and wearing an eye patch. "Good work Kuromaru!" She yells, but her nose picks up more enemy forces, soon looking round and curses, seeing over two dozen soldiers running their way.

Tsume looks down, spotting the Shinobi that was shot isn't moving, indicating that he's not alive anymore and grits her teeth. "Pull back!" She orders, soon having her forces pull back quickly.

Xxx

The Sin forces are still pushing against the wall, covering soldiers are they run for the wall and start planting explosives and holding their position from any Shinobi. If that fails, they're preparing to make a weapon capable of destroying the wall, but they want to limit the damage. The Shinobi couldn't get a clear shot at those below the wall since they'd risk getting hit by bullets and hoped that their reports reach the squads below.

Xxx

At one of the poorest parts of the village within the wall, a large apartment block lays in slight ruins while a team of ANBU were searching inside the apartment. "Where the hell is that brat?" One of them asks, wearing a tanned trench coat.

"I don't know...the boy lives here in one of these apartments...he may be hiding somewhere else though." Another says, wearing a dog mask and grey, scarecrow like hair. "Tenzo, any idea where he is?" The man asks.

"Not sure, this place has a lot of hiding places, but he's just a child, he may be hiding in his apartment..." Tenzo says, gaining a nod from the others before moving fast, searching for the boy's apartment.

Xxx

They soon stop near the top of the building, down to the last apartment that seems more damaged than the others. Two Shinobi stayed outside the window while two took the door. The two at the door nod at each other and smash through the door, hearing a yelp and look around. The apartment is ruined and dirty, knowing that no one cleans the place, not even the person that lives here. Movement is heard in a cupboard and they move towards it, opening it and seeing a skinny child with messy, blond hair kneeling in the back.

The grey haired Shinobi sighs. "It's alright Naruto, we're taking you somewhere safe...remember me?" Kakashi asks, looking and smiling under his mask.

"Scarecrow..." Naruto calls in a quiet voice, soon rushing forward and tackles Kakashi in a glad hug. "W-Where were you?" Naruto asks in a scared voice, having known this ANBU since he come to make sure he was safe for years.

"I was busy...we need to take you somewhere safe, okay?" Kakashi asks, feeling Naruto nod as he stands up and moves towards the door.

They stop when they felt the ground shake, soon having the glass windows shatter and Naruto yelling in shock. They look and spot the lower parts of the village walls explode, one near the apartment; they look in shock before enemy forces start running through the holes. Leaf Shinobi start going to the destroyed areas of the wall, aiming to stop the enemy forces and push them out of the village before they take a foothold. "What the fuck..." The female ANBU says, as more pour through the holes in the wall, quickly taking over buildings nearby and firing at any Shinobi that appear.

"We've got to get moving!" Tenzo yells, seeing the forces make their way towards their location while more Sin forces push through the wall.

"We're going to have to move fast..." Kakashi says, looking at Naruto and sighs. "Anko, take Naruto with the other two...I need to be on the front lines." Kakashi tells them, seeing Naruto get upset a little. "Naruto, I'll be sure to protect you in a different way...just stay with these people." Kakashi tells him, soon having the other two ANBU appear.

"You sure you want to go alone Kakashi?" Tenzo asks, gaining a nod from Kakashi. "Stay safe then." He tells him and the group vanishes with Naruto.

Xxxxx

Two hours has passed since them, Naruto's group were finding surprising resistance, the Sin forces were pushing through harder than they expected and people on both sides were dying or being captured. Naruto is scared as the blood stains the streets and the Sin forces keep getting pushed back, but they progress after the next line comes and push forward. Anko, Tenzo and the third ANBU are moving fast, keeping to the rooftops, along with most Shinobi forces since was the best cover they could get since it allows them to rest without too much trouble so long as soldiers/snipers haven't taken to the roofs.

Naruto's group ignored all other Leaf ninja since they've got their mission while the others had their own. However, they pass a burning house. A Kunoichi lays pinned on the ground, blood running out of their lips and one of her closed as while a person wearing a light green kimono, metal boots and gloves with claws on the end of the fingers. "I sense something powerful amongst them..." She says aloud, her hair a midnight blue, eyes grey and flawless white skin.

"F-Fuck you..." The bleeding Kunoichi says, grabbing her ankle and the woman sighs, looking down to see the pinned woman with only one eye which shows that she's a Hyuga.

"I envy you, having so much life, yet dying so slowly..." She says, a sweet smile on her face, but soon gouged her claw fingertips into the other eye to make her scream in pain. "Goodbye." She says and walks in the direction of where Naruto's escorts were going.

Xxxxx

In the middle of the village, two recognisable Sin force members are examining the area, seeing a large amount of damage to the buildings, most being bullet marks, others being flames and uneven earth. Explosions are heard, occurring near the Hokage Monuments, occasionally having a tree or person fly from the area. "Hey Mark, fifty quid says that Lucian is over there." Midori says with a small smirk, seeing a couple of soldiers taking position within buildings, some of which had a couple of dead soldiers visible from the building.

"You know he is, you just try and sort through this area. And remember, we've got reports of an old guy with toads causing trouble." Mark tells her, signalling other soldiers that appear to take position so that no Shinobi pushes their forces back. The man soon heads towards the area he believes Lucian and the Leaf's leader are fighting.

"Sure thing Mark, don't forget to kill!" Midori calls to him, but sighs afterward. She soon hears screaming and looks to see a scared female citizen running from her house, holding a family album in her arms while two soldiers walk out, having chased her. "Boo!" Midori says, making the woman faint and the two soldiers stop, shaking their heads before picking up the woman. "Too easy." She states, spitting onto a nearby tree, however, the spit is red and causes a small burst of flames and quickly starts to consume the tree.

"Captain...that could spread and cause more damage and chaos..." One of her soldiers mentions, but gains a glare from Midori.

"You try spitting lava all day...and besides, this is war, chaos is the least of your concern." Midori tells them and walks down the street, getting bored easily.

Xxxxx

Naruto's group suddenly stops moving, trying to get through without too much trouble. "Where we going?" Naruto asks.

"We were heading towards the bunkers...but by the looks of things, that's out of the window..." Tenzo says, seeing most of the escape routes near the tower which seems to be taking heavy damage. Fighting is heard in the distance and they knew the Leaf ninja are probably drawn to guerrilla tactics and pushing back hard since the enemy is still pushing through, despite their forces dead littering the streets.

"You think so?" Anko asks, cursing and looking to see if there was any other route. However, she becomes confused when she sees movement in the shadows, but it wasn't the usual. She looks carefully and spots a few Shinobi and children with them; she sighs and looks around carefully, seeing no enemy in sight. "Found some survivors, looks like escorts...could have an update on where we need to go." Anko informs everyone while pointing, making the others look.

"If they don't, we best inform them of the devastation if they're heading toward the bunkers." Tenzo says, gaining a nod from the rest.

They quickly jump down and move towards the group, taking cover before they interact, in case it was a trap. "Will!" Anko calls, making the group stop and look carefully.

"Fire!" One of the people call back, making Anko and her group go into the open and quickly joins them. "I'm glad to find someone else than the enemy." The person says, soon spotting Naruto and seems to pause in slight fear. "Why do you have that...thing with you?" The person asks.

"The Hokage wants him safe. We're his escorts." Anko says, glaring at him.

"Okay then..." The Shinobi says while sensing Anko's killing intent. "Have you heard anything?" He then asks them.

"The Hokage is apparently fighting the possible leader of the enemy force attacking us. The enemy troops are obviously spreading out for a full takeover and by the looks of things; they may have discovered the bunkers..." Anko informs them, gaining curses from the group and scared whimpers from a couple of children.

"Where's my dad?" A blond haired girl asks, Anko looks and sees that the girl is a Yamanaka.

"He's probably in the bunker, giving enemy movements as best he can." Anko tells her, looking and sees some large Akimichi in the distance, fighting as best as they can, but they saw that they are focused on a certain spot.

"But you said they found the bunkers!" The girl says in shock.

"Yeah, so?" Anko asks, walking down the alley and trying to think of an escape plan.

"So...what are we going to do? Cause it seems the bunkers are out of the question." The Shinobi says, looking at the direction of the bunkers and seeing fire.

"We may have to hide the children somewhere." Tenzo says, walking over to Anko and the Shinobi, trying to make a plan while Naruto walks over to the children. "Hey Ino...Kiba..." Naruto began, seeing a boy wearing a large jacket, recognising him but couldn't remember his name.

"Shino..." The boy replies, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah." Naruto replies, seeing the a few buildings burns while blood stains are covering the area, soon feeling sick and scared.

"How did this happen, my mum said we're the best village!" Kiba yells, kicking a large rock, gaining a nervous whine from Akamaru.

"Power in numbers, it is understandable, any village or army will fall if the enemy have superior forces." Shino says, still feeling scared, but didn't show it.

Ino has tears going down her cheeks, thinking that her family is dying. Kiba has a worried look on his face, knowing that his family is fighting on the front lines, but believes that they'll keep fighting and survive. Shino, well he did worry about his family, but knew that they were capable on their own.

"Hold on...I'm sensing something..." A Kunoichi guard states, looking around, soon looking up and then a glowing, blue arrow shot down and pierced her chest. She coughs up blood as her eyes go blurry, confused by what happened and falls to her knees, soon another arrow shot through her head, spraying the ground in blood and brains.

"What the fuck!" Anko yells, looking up and seeing a woman in a green kimono on the roof. Next to the woman is another female, wearing the Sin force uniform and held a blue bow and aims at them. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Captain Levia, entitled Envy, and this is my Lieutenant, Archer." The woman in the kimono says, smiling strangely as she watches the people, the ANBUs manages to see her eyes and became highly confused.

"She has Hyuga eyes...and she seems familiar." The third ANBU says, unsure how to attack someone with those eyes.

"What are we going to do?" The Shinobi asks, seeing a couple of the Shinobi he is with stand in front of the seven year olds, protecting them from whatever attack comes.

"Anko, take Naruto and the others, me and Tenzo will cover you and try and kill these two." The third ANBU says, breathing carefully.

"You sure?" Anko asks, seeing the green kimono wearing woman moving forward and seeing that she is about to attack.

"Move it!" Tenzo yells doing a hand sign and creates a large, wooden wall that blocks the women's view and any attacks from that direction. However, they see a large crack in the wall form within a few seconds.

Anko nods and looks at the lower rank Shinobi. "Follow me, make sure the brats follow!" Anko orders while running and hearing the wood shatter, knowing that the woman is trying to rip through the wall.

Xxxxx

It has been another hour, the village is fighting hard, but the enemy are taking large amounts of hostages easily since the Leaf ninja were more focused on keeping the people safe than killing the enemy. The enemy soon exploited this and caused several groups to surrender to ensure that the civilians weren't harmed. The Hokage is wounded badly, managing to exhaust and do some damage to Lucian. However, the two were still fighting, already destroying the district they were in.

Anko and her group are still moving fast, running round enemy footholds, dead bodies of both sides and using the remaining fighting Shinobi as opportunities to move without detection. They keep moving, carrying the children at this point since they couldn't keep up. The group come to a sudden stop when someone appears in front of them, all of them ready to fight if they've got the upper hand or run if it's bad. They stop however when they recognise the person, seeing his long white hair, two red lines on his face, red, bright colourful clothes and a giant scroll on his back.

"Lord Jiraiya?" One of the Shinobi calls, slightly in disbelief that he was here.

He looks and sighs in relief. "Thank Kami. I was a little worried that there was no one else but enemies. I was helping people and comrades within the first couple of hours, but no one else seems to be alive but the ANBU..." Jiraiya tells them, seeing Naruto and smiling. "I know of a secret entrance where you can take the children and flee." Jiraiya tells them.

"What? We need to secure an area and help recapture the village!" Anko yells, knowing that it'll take so much more to save the village and they need to hide the children before they can act.

"We can't save the village if we all die! The enemy forces have been capturing people and taking too strong a foothold around the village. I want to help save this village now...but we need to survive to fight another day, trust me." Jiraiya says, having a sad face and wanting to save his home and his Sensei.

"...Fine...but we will come back and fight, otherwise, I will kill you." Anko says and walks with him and quickly ran.

Xxxxx

The group are close to the wall, near the mountain where the Sin forces haven't occupied or come through. They had met some resistance from squads taking a chance to secure all round the wall, but they were easily dispatched, they are currently moving quickly through the alleyways. They stop when they hear fighting, seemingly excited for some reason.

They took a quick glance around the corner, but they pull back when several enemy forces were sent flying. "That is the youthful way to fight!" A voice yells.

"...Easy to tell when Gai is in town." Anko says, walking around the corner. "Will!" She yells.

"Youthful Fire!" Gai yells back excitedly, seeing a couple of Shinobi with him and some civilians and children, one that Naruto recognises.

"Sakura!" Naruto calls out, but stops when he saw her teary eyes and blood stains across the side of her face and bits on her clothes. Ino soon spots this, going over to her quickly.

"What's the matter?" Ino asks her best friend, not paying attention to Gai and the others talking and planning.

"M-My mum and dad...are dead..." Sakura cries, her knees shaking before she falls to her knees, crying hard.

Ino walks up to her and holds onto Sakura, shocked by this information while Naruto was slightly nervous, upset that he's seeing Sakura this way. "What happened?" Ino asks, feeling upset since she doesn't know if her parents are dead as well, but Sakura knew her parents were dead.

"My...my m-mum and dad...fought t-to save me...t-then a-a man came...k-killed t-the m-men that d-did it...he l-left and I s-saw him k-kill more as h-he left..." Sakura cries.

_Flashback_

Sakura is buried deep in her mother's chest as they run, Sakura feels fear while she hears her father yell, hearing a few other people screaming since they were at a bunker that was hidden inside a house since the main bunker was too far and too crowded apparently. The bunker was found and they've been running for safety. Sakura feels them come to a complete stop, sliding her head to the side to see and she feels her heart stop for a second. Two dozen soldiers stand in a line, half bent down and aiming their way while the standing ones stand behind them and aim the same direction.

Her father who has a dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom, he holds a kunai and a couple other men armed with makeshift weapons stand at the front. "...Mebuki...run." Her father orders, soon feeling her mother grow cold, but feels some movement, soon becoming a run.

Sakura couldn't see her father anymore, but she knew in her gut that her father and the others were running at the enemy, hoping to draw their fire from the others. Gunshots are heard across the area, screams soon heard and she suddenly feels her mother fall and she feels the hard ground below and her mother's weight on top of her. Sakura tries to scream, but her face is covered by her mother, she tries to push her away, trying to see if her mother's hurt and becomes panicked and scared, unsure what to do.

A minute passes and her mother soon gets off her, causing Sakura to feel relief since she believed her mother got up on her own. She soon stops thinking that when she sees a man in a strange uniform holding her mother's collar and looks down at her, holding a rifle which seems to smoke at the tip of it. "Lucky brat, bullet went straight through your mother and narrowly missed your head." The man says. Sakura looks up and sees blood staining her mother's chest, near her head and blood drips on Sakura's face, soon in complete shock, unable to do anything now. The guard looks carefully, seeing that she wouldn't move, even if she wanted to and tosses Sakura's mother, Mebuki to the side and aims the rifle at Sakura's face. "Bloody heretics, you sicken me." The guard says, his finger on the trigger.

"Sir!" A voice is heard, soon causing the soldiers to look and salute, the one aiming at Sakura looks, salutes lazily before aiming at Sakura's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice is heard, Sakura can just see the man in the corner of her eye, seeing a man with brown hair and a cape, holding a odd looking spear in his hand.

"We're killing heretics and pathetic beings sir." The soldier tells him. "As ordered from Captain Lucian, sir." The man says, looking from the man to the girl.

"...She's just a child...god wouldn't ask for a child's life." The man says, looking at the girl and his eyes shifting slightly before holding onto the side of his head and drops his spear from pain.

"Well, if she's worthy, then she can see god in person." The soldier says, pulling the trigger and Sakura's life flashed before her eyes, it was short and her eyes remain wide as the barrel of the gun is aiming to her side. The soldier looks in confusion as a hand holds the rifle's middle and looks at the man next to him. "Captain Mark! What are you doing!?" He orders, forgetting the ranks for a moment. Mark rips the rifle from the man's hand and quickly aims at the man's head, shocking him before he raises his hands. "Sir...think of what you're do-" The soldier began, but was muted by a gunshot.

The soldiers soon yell in shock as Mark aims round him, firing rapidly and gaining more yells of shock before everyone is silenced. Mark breathes deeply, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry..." He says, Sakura is unsure if he was talking to her or to them. "I'm so sorry...I can't forgive you..." He whispers and drops the rifle, soon grabbing his head in pain and looks at Sakura. "I'm sorry..." He whispers before bending down and picks up the spear and begins running.

Sakura slowly sits up, her heart racing and fear going through her as she sees the man running, decapitating more soldiers that come to the scene with a flaming spear. She stays there for several minutes before a Shinobi appears, seeing the dead and then Sakura, he picks her up and starts running, trying to save anyone still alive.

_End flashback_

Sakura cries even harder, having gotten over the shock and near death experience a little while ago. An elderly citizen went over and tries to comfort them as the Shinobi were making final decisions, getting up and hearing footsteps in the distance. Everyone went into a stance, but relaxes when they see a Hyuga with two children, breathing heavily and glad to see other people. "I'm glad that I've found someone..." The Hyuga says, looking to the right. "We'll have to move soon! Enemy forces are heading this way!" He yells and moves quickly.

Jiraiya curses loudly, soon pointing towards the wall behind everyone. "Move that way, we're close to the exit!" Jiraiya yells, nearly walking into a boy with shiny, black hair tied in a pony tail and think bushy eyebrows. 'Wow, found Gai junior.' Jiraiya thought and chuckles a little.

There are loud footsteps, making everyone pause and they see several dozen Sin forces come around a street, spotting them and charge for cover. "Move it!" Anko yells.

Xxxxx

They ran, fighting as they reach a back alleyway, Jiraiya opens a section of the wall and people were fleeing out of it, far from the war at the wall. The Hyuga with the two children were moving quickly near the back, finding it hard to keep up with two children. He soon feels a sudden force, having someone jump down from above and knees stab into his back. The youngest Hyuga hits the floor, crying in pain and screams when the person grabs the back of her neck. "Pointless...and Hyuga...only seen a few of you, other than Lucian." The person says, showing that it was Midori.

Two Shinobi charge at her, but she pulls out a small katana from her side and deflects their attacks and sends them away. She looks and spots Jiraiya, soon seeing him summoning a large toad to push her back. "Lady Hanabi!" The Hyuga yells, trying to grab the little girl.

Midori kicks him in the chest, hearing the other little Hyuga girl cry in fear and hides behind the nearest bin. "We best move back...consider this brat as payment." Midori chuckles, looking and seeing the other Shinobi kill off her troops quickly as they come. "Move back!" Midori orders, the troops doing as they're told and left the group.

Jiraiya breathes deeply, seeing that only a handful of Shinobi remain. "We better move..." Jiraiya says, but Gai raises his hand.

"I'm not leaving; I'm staying to help the people." Gai says, gaining a few nods from the others.

"But this village is going to be in a dark place, we need to move fast and prepare to try and take it back..." Jiraiya says, looking at the smoking village, knowing the damage is bad, it is probably going to be rough.

"No, I'm going to stay here, help people escape." Gai says, looking and seeing most of the others agree.

"I have to save Lady Hanabi..." The Hyuga says and looks at the little girl, becoming sad. "Lady Hinata...I have to save your little sister, go with the others, I'll come for you." He tells her, getting up in pain and looks, seeing Jiraiya and wasn't sure now, but sighs. "Lord Jiraiya, will you care for Lady Hinata while I'm away?" He asks the Sannin.

Jiraiya looks at the girl, shrugging and looks back at him. "Sure, I'll look after her." Jiraiya tells him, looking back at the little girl who watches the nervous looking Naruto who hasn't left the alley.

The group separates. Gai, the Hyuga and other Shinobi remain in the village to assist and help everyone they can. Jiraiya and Anko who was ordered to protect Naruto kept to following the order. They left with the citizens and children, moving deeper into the forest. They're planning and going to prepare for the future.

Xxxxx

Sarutobi lies on the ground, bleeding while the Monkey king Enma is in his original form and is worried, unable to move since he's beaten and bloody as well. Lucian breathes hard, coughing up a little blood as he looks at his left arm, broken in three places and chuckles at the sight. "It's been...awhile since...anyone hurt me...this much...Mamoru was...the last." Lucian says, smirking largely while picking up Sarutobi with his right hand and starts chocking him, seeing the Hokage's pale face go from pale to blue quickly.

Footsteps are heard coming from behind Lucian. Lucian looks and spots Mark walking towards him, unharmed, breathing hard and covered in blood. "Let him...go..." Mark orders.

"Sorry Mark...you already killed...a leader of...a village..." Lucian began, but stops when he feels a tearing sensation across his back. He yells in pain, dropping the Hokage and looks, seeing his blood drip from the tip of Mark's spear. Lucian chuckles and takes a deep breath, calming himself as he looks at Mark; soon having chakra come out and causing the air pressure to intensify. "So your true...colours show...we've known you were soft...but to go so far as...to attack someone on...an entirely different level?"

"I'm sick of this! We're killing and ruining innocent lives!" Mark yells, holding tightly onto his spear, causing his knuckles the pale and the palm of his hands to bleed because of his tight grip.

In the distance, several dozen of Lucian and Mark's forces watch, some in complete shock and unable to look away. One of the men seems to be wearing a higher ranking uniform and holds a revolver in his hand. He has icy blue eyes and light brown hair that blows by the force of the wind caused by the Chakra levels. "...What have you done Mark?" The man wonders.

"Second Lieutenant Ryusuke! What should we do!?" One of the soldiers asks in fear.

"All we can do is survive and watch..." Ryusuke states, watching carefully while the other soldiers hide and watch the scene take place.

Mark breathes deeply, soon seeing Lucian grab the hilt of his katana. This makes Mark think for a second, never actually having seen him use his katana, but disregarded it. "Bring it...Sloth, fight and know...why I am Pride." Lucian smiles as he seems to stop bleeding.

Mark charges forward. "The Second Circle: Lust!" Mark yells, thrusting forward, but Lucian pulls his katana out, showing markings on it and blocks the first attack easily. Mark curses and pulls back and sweeps it clockwise, still aiming for Lucian. However, Lucian blocks it again, but his katana shook slightly this time. Mark swung around counter clockwise, but it is blocked again, making the Katana shake even more. Mark pulls back and thrusts it at Lucian's feet. This makes Lucian jump while the spear head stabs the ground, causing the area around it to collapse. Mark smirks and shoots the spear upwards; hitting Lucian's katana and the force sent him flying several dozen feet into the air. "Sixth and final Lust shot!" Mark yells, pulling his spear back, knowing that it'll be a direct hit and makes his spear glow blue.

During the fighting, the Hokage coughs as he tries to move, soon having a few Shinobi appear. "Father!" One of them whispers in fear. The Hokage looks and sees Asuma.

"Asuma...I'm glad that...you're alive..." Sarutobi whispers, grunting in pain as his loyal follows pick him up to escape to a safe area.

Xxx

"Second Lieutenant Ryusuke! There are enemy forces on the field!" One of the soldiers yells, taking aim and Ryusuke looks, seeing the people take the Hokage.

"Leave them; it's pointless since the leader is probably going to die. Best not waste the bullets." Ryusuke states before looking back at the fight while the other soldiers cover from a sudden explosion.

Xxx

A few seconds before the explosion happened. Lucian spins in the air, having a small smile on his face because of Mark and his sword glows purple. Lucian looks to see Mark about to throw his spear. "Kami's Katana: World Slicer." Lucian says with a smirk, swinging his sword towards Mark, making a purple flash and everything stops.

The light vanishes, Mark stands there, his eyes wide and in shock, blood splattering across the ground before he drops his spear, hitting the floor and fell into a chasm. His arm becomes limp, blood leaking down his arm, he looks and sees the chasm go far behind him, seeing it go beyond the wall and knew many people died. Mark's lip trembles in shock, the entire village is nearly sliced in half, almost like a god did cut the land with a knife.

Lucian drops down to the ground, holding his right arm and has a confused look on his face, but he ignores it and walks over to Mark. 'What...the fuck was...that?' Mark wonders while his body numb and heard someone drop onto the ground behind him.

"Wow, Lucian sure is powerful, isn't he Mark?" A voice came, knowing now that it was Levia, feeling her claws move across his back. "And he wasn't aiming to kill you."

"Where have you...been Levia?" Lucian asks, putting his sword away and seeing Mark pale for two reasons, blood loss and feeling something moving through his body, thinking that it was Lucian's chakra.

"Was fighting against two masked people, one could control wood, but he managed to get away while my lieutenant killed the other one." Levia informs him, cutting into Mark's shoulders, making him fall to his knees while Levia rolls her shoulders in pain.

The soldiers soon came out of hiding while securing the area. Ryusuke walks out and looks at Mark, confused by his defeat, yet wondering why he fought back.

After a minute, Mirodi lands near them, still holding onto the little Hyuga. "What the hell is going on?" Midori asks, seeing Mark bleeding and her two comrades standing nearby.

"Mark has turned rouge, shame really, he had such potential." Levia says, rubbing her shoulders. "We're waiting for our General to-" She began.

"Appear?" A voice came, making everyone look to see a normal sized person stand there. He was wearing gold armour, a torn, brown cloak round his shoulders and blew in the wind and finally, a dark golden mask with yellow sockets around his eyes and messy, brown hair showing at the back. He looks at Mark and chuckles, walking over to him and kneels down to him, seeing Mark in pain. "You really are powerful, and I know I'll meet you again in the future...but right now, I have to send you into my own world and see you in a year." He says.

"S-Strife...t-this world...n-needs to b-be saved...from u-us..." Mark says in pain, gaining a sigh from General Strife while Ryusuke.

"Believe me, you're not the only one, but you do what you've got to do." Strife says, rubbing his thumb against a bloody spot on Mark, soon rubbing a cross on Mark's forehead. "Dimensional Rift: Time Warp." He says before grabbing Mark's forehead and the Captain was consumed in a dark blue, making him vanish. Strife coughs a little and looks round, seeing Midori tilts her head in slight shock while Ryusuke's eyes widen in shock as well.

"W-What did you j-just do to my Captain?" Ryusuke asks in shock.

"Sent him to be dealt with on a later date." Strife simply informs the second Lieutenant. "You shouldn't complain, you're the next in line to be the next in line." Strife tells him, soon noticing something. "What happened to this village's leader?" Strife asks in confusion.

Lucian looks and soon stays still. "Fuck!" Lucian roars.

Xxxxx

Several miles away from the village, Jiraiya, the now maskless Anko and the seven Academy Students, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino and Lee. Jiraiya informed them that he and Anko will help train them, prepare for the world that is changing every second they talk. Half the group were hoping and ready to get revenge to what happened to their home and family, the other half were still nervous and scared by what will happen in the future.

Hinata is still crying over what happened, not knowing what happened to her family and wonders if she'll see them again. Naruto sees this and feels sad about her crying so much, but he didn't know what to do and sees Sakura and Ino trying to comfort that quiet Hyuga.

"I'll become the best ninja this world has ever seen...I'll come back and become the Hokage...believe it..." Naruto whispers, not wanting this to happen again.

Jiraiya chuckles as he heard Naruto and talks with Anko. "We'll train these kids to be the best...but we better get these civilians somewhere safe." Jiraiya says, looking at the other people that hadn't ran away as soon as they got out.

Xxxxx

The Leaf village has fallen; the remaining resistance has fallen and hidden amongst the civilians. The Second Lieutenant Ryusuke stands at the edge of the chasm, looking down as water pours into it. "Mark...you really do have a point..." He says aloud, his eyes shifting downward. He removes his uniform and only remained his trousers, showing a pale, muscular body with a few scars and a few revolver harnesses on his side. He takes a breath and steps off the edge and falls to the bottom of the chasm.

He lands at the bottom, water splashing across the area from the force. The water lever reached his abdomen and he raises an eyebrow and looks around. He looks through the water and he feels a metal shaft. "There you are." He says, pulling out a spear, the spear that Mark had before he vanished. "I don't know where you are Captain...I'll save you and follow what you'd want." He states, soon moving down the chasm.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoy it, please review, and thank you Kaien Kurayami for Mark and helping me in this story with some things. And thank you for Ryusuke. Peace out.


	2. Prison Riots

Sleepless D: Second chapter, hope you like. Peace out.

* * *

It has been just over a year since the fall of the Leaf village, nearly all of the Shinobi controlled lands have fallen, only small lands at the farthest borders remained in power. But the Sin forces grew in power every day, already rebuilding the damage they caused and some people accepted their rule, no crime, no poverty, no enemies at the borders if they don't consider Sin forces their enemy. There is still bad blood for lost of family and friends, even favoured rulers.

Some rumours have spread that a few Daimyo have escaped and have gone undercover; there were even rumours that the Lightning Nation was defeated by a single man, a General of Sin. When that rumour spread, a couple of surviving Nations put down arms and allowed their leaders to fall. The Earth Nation was only managing to stay in power, strong forces and destroying paths so enemy movement would be slow. The Wind Nation was holding out surprisingly well, the Sin forces weren't use to the hostile environment the Wind Nation has, the rapid temperature changes and the barren lands.

At an area near oceans that the Sin forces landed on at the mainland, a large town that's under construction stands there. The town looks to be mostly focused as a port town with some housing estates, although there seems to be a large army facility near the centre. The Sin forces filled the building and guard round the streets. Though there are several thousand forces crossing the area outside the town while citizens of both the Shinobi lands and those that came overseas. There is a large bridge which goes across the sea and stops at an island across the sea. The island was one of the first nations to fall, it is on occasion known as the Wave Nation, but the names of the Nations weren't used as often anymore.

Back at the centre of the town, at the military facilities, a group has come together inside the building. The group of people wore black and white cloaks and were within a room with seven stone seats sat in a circle and four even larger stone seats that watched over the circle. Only four of the seats were filled in the centre, and two of the large seats were occupied. "Call forth...Mark Frey." One of the occupants of the larger seats orders, sounding serious yet bored at the same time.

"Of course Dan, Dimensional Rift: Time Release..." The other occupant in the large seat says, showing himself as Strife.

A blue ripple above the centre of the circle appears, soon having a man fall and hitting the ground. The man yells in pain and blood splatters on the ground. He slowly gets on his knees, showing Mark Frey, the same wounds and appearance as he was the day he was taken by Strife's ability. "W...What h...happened?" Mark asks, having been talking with Strife during the Hidden Leaf Invasion and taken here.

"It's been one year, two months and thirteen days since you were taken by Strife; we're here to examine your evidence." The first man on the large seats informs him.

Mark looks round, recognising the four in the seat. Beel, Captain of Gluttony, Hiro, Captain of Lust, Midori, Captain of Wrath and Mamoru, Captain of Greed. Mamoru has brown, untidy hair, a small beard, an open vest that shows a very muscular torso, he also has metal gauntlets and boots and seemed bemused. "Hey there Mark, long time no see my friend." Mamoru says. "If this turns out well, I'd like to have a fight with you again." Mamoru says in bemusement. "Heard you fought Lucian who had his blade out, surprised you survived, best fight I had in years."

"What's...going on...?" Mark asks, pain filling through his body.

"You are a traitorous swine! You killed our own forces and dared attack Lucian!" Beel yells, rage printed on his face and is about to stand up to attack him.

"Calm down!" The first man yells, making Beel stop in fear. "Mark Frey...you are prosecuted for the following: attacking of a fellow comrade, betrayal of our...God, killing of your own soldiers, allowing the enemy to escape and causing several of our own soldiers to rebel against us. However, I have been watching you for years...you showed promise, but you never believed in our...God." He says and looks down. "We are allowing the Captains to take vote on whether or not you should be punished or not. Should the vote favour you, you shall not be executed and we'll decide your final fate. Should it be against you...well...since you had been a loyal soldier of Sin, we may grant you a quick death. Your Lieutenant, Atama will take your place and the spot of the Lieutenant shall be Kaien." The man informs Mark.

Mark looks up in confusion. "W-What happened...to Ryusuke?" Mark asks, remembering his second Lieutenant and he should be the first Lieutenant if he loses his position.

The man sighs. "Ryusuke has gone off the grid, along with some of our other forces; they're being hunted as we speak." He tells him. "Back to business...Lucian and Levia have already voted for your dismissal and didn't attend to this, the others shall vote for your innocence...should it be even, I shall take the final vote." He informs him.

Mark coughs hard, confused and angry, a large amount of pain going through his arm as he was still bleeding. "I vote for his release." Mamoru says, chuckling. "I like having those enjoyable fights." He says, gaining a sigh from some of the others.

"I vote for release." Midori says, gaining his attention and was thankful that his rival voted for his innocence.

"I vote for the traitor to be killed!" Beel yells. "No man should fight a comrade!" Beel yells in anger.

Mark is nervous, looking at Hiro and saw him chuckle. "I vote for him to be free, it'll be fun to see him try and kill one of us again." Hiro says, looking at Midori and made a kissing face, but made her look repulsed.

Mark sighs, grateful that he was safe and looks at the last man, never actually seeing the man, but saw him look to the roof. "Mark...as your vote is equal...I hereby...condemn you to death." He states, sounding disappointed and made Mark's heart stop in shock.

Midori and Mamoru were shocked by this, about to complain, but a pressure of the man's power skyrockets, soon seeing the people in the black and white cloaks fall to their knees as well. "But...I...this God ...it is horrible! We kill innocent...people!" Mark yells, ignoring the power in anger and his wounds stops bleeding. "This God is a fake! He's more of a demon than a God! A God doesn't kill innocent people!" Mark yells.

The man vanishes; someone grabs Mark's shoulder, making Mark scream in pain, feeling like his life force was being sucked out of him while something burnt his shoulder. "Don't...ever...call him a demon...I know demons...and he isn't a demon!" The man says, smashing the side of Mark's head, knocking him out.

"Man Dan...You really are brutal when you have to be." Strife says, putting his feet up and looks at the roof.

Xxxxx

Mark coughs hard, feeling pain through his body, his head splitting like he was hit in the head. He pushes himself up, soon trying to stand up, but his legs wouldn't allow him and he just stays on his knees. Beads of sweat run down his face and feels small pebbles fall from his face from where he was laying. He looks around, seeing nothing but darkness, but he hears movement, something that wasn't an animal and wondered what was going on. "Hello?" Mark calls weakly.

"Another prisoner...Seems powerful as well..." A voice came, making him confused as the person had a young voice, emotionless and hard to tell if it was male or female.

"Who's there?" Mark asks, hearing more scuffling.

"We're what you'd call prisoners...traitors...realists...make your pick mate." Another voice came, obviously a male this time.

"Your aura seems familiar." A new voice came, dark and croaky. "Who are you?" He asks.

"Mark Frey...former Captain of Sloth." Mark says, hearing yells of anger and a dark chuckle.

"Zabuza Momochi, former ANBU and Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, this is Haku and Takumi...there are others, but they're in separate cells." Zabuza says in reply; rather have pleasantries since it's been weeks since they got someone new.

"Mist village...that was...I was there when it fell...I was forced to kill the leader..." Mark says, making everyone quiet.

"You were the one to kill him?" The first voice asks. "Zabuza wished to kill him first." The person says.

"Yeah, that is true, and we were to help him, right Haku?" The first male voice asks in bemusement, almost like.

"Takumi...don't push me." Haku replies, slightly annoyed by Takumi's light mood and makes Takumi chuckle lightly more.

"So why are you here...since I didn't think that a Captain would become a prisoner from his own people." Zabuza says, chuckling slightly.

"I turned against my own in the middle of the invasion of...the Leaf village I think the locals called it." Mark tells them, trying to remember everything. "So...were you captured during the invasion of the Mist?" Mark asks his fellow prisoners, feeling some killing intent from most of the others.

"We fled, knowing the village was done for...we fled and fought small groups of the Sin forces for several months. However, in the end, we were captured...taken by surprise by a small force and one of the Captains being there. We'd have died, but the Captain knocked us out...can't remember who it was, female with black hair." Zabuza says.

Mark thought for a second, but shook the thought from his mind, wondering what he should do. 'Should I try to escape...but how? Do I just wait for...death to come?' He ponders. "We've got time to kill...want to keep talking?"

"Sure...why not." Zabuza says, being relaxed as he has been waiting for the right moment, wondering if his other followers were within this building.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At a mountain, several hundred miles away, a small, makeshift village stands halfway up the mountains, some toads' stands at each corner of the village. Jiraiya knew of a village that was here for years, however, nearly all the residence have either left or died by old age, he brought everyone that was with him from the Leaf village.

The living residents were busy building houses for everyone, their few numbers and short supply made it difficult. The people did try to live normal lives, but they knew there was little hope for that if the Sin forces kept advancing. The children of the Leaf were assisting people every way they can, after mourning their loved ones and friends. Jiraiya even makes them do the hardest chore, like carry heavy objects, farming chores and quick trips around areas, building their bodies.

Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka were doing very well in those areas, sometimes complaining, but they did find they were getting stronger. The girls and Shino were less effective since they don't have the body to lift, or in Shino's case, explains that his clan doesn't specialise in muscle endurance.

Jiraiya did provide some training about being a ninja for them, but since Jiraiya wasn't good on judging when they're pushing too hard and accidently knock a few out. But the students hardly complained in that area, knowing that they need to train, and that training so they can take revenge for what they've lost. Their home, their family, their friends, 'their' life time supply of ramen, whatever their reason for training; they try their hardest so they can achieve it.

Anko remains by herself most of the time, doing scouting and occasionally coming back covered in blood and some weapons for the villagers to use. Jiraiya is more serious than he's ever been, continuingly thinking of the village he left behind, his Sensei and wondering if Tsunade is alright. But every time he looks at Naruto, he lightens up and hopes that things will be alright, knowing Naruto is the son of two of the strongest ninja of the Leaf, Kami rest their souls.

As for the individual students, Naruto seems less bright and smiles a little less than his friends remember. He does whatever training he can do, believing that he sneaks out without detection at night to train, but Jiraiya, Anko and Hinata notice this and feel sorry for him. But Naruto keeps his dream in mind on becoming the Hokage, not knowing if that title is gone forever, but he believes that he can still achieve it.

Hinata, she is more quiet than usual, wondering if her family ever made it out, wondering if her bodyguard Ko is alright and her sister. She does cry on occasion, but she has become friends with Sakura and Ino, giving her some comfort and she feels the occasional happiness when she's close to Naruto, rarely talking, but happy when they do.

Sakura, she still morns the loss of her family, but she's determined to train and has been helping and studying under an Herbalist. Ino still wonders if her family is safe, praying every night that they are, trying to practice her family's Jutsu since she was only taught the basics a few times, but works with Sakura whom was her best friend. The two still wondered about Sasuke, wondering if he's alive, if he's easily killing the Sin forces, but the image of Sasuke seems to be harder to remember for them.

Kiba and Akamaru trained hard, not as much as the others, but he believes his family is strong enough to hold their ground, missing them, but he didn't show it. Shino, he found the training a little difficult since he was never trained this way, but he ensured that the small hive within him grew strong and they're ready for any battle. Lee found it difficult, but Jiraiya discovered his disability in chakra and lets him focus in Taijutsu, hoping that he'd at least be a decent Shinobi since that seems to be his dream.

Xxx

It is night time, Naruto is breathing hard, he is trying to do the basic Jutsus that he was taught in the Academy, but he has difficulty with them before and now wasn't any different. Naruto looks at the pathetic excuse of a clone of his, his eyes emotionless as he walks away; feeling exhausted and staggers a little as he walks away. 'Why can't I use that? Why does everything I do seem to be not enough?' Naruto wonders, his chakra coils burning from overuse.

He fails to notice Hinata hiding behind a rock, watching him train and fail in Jutsu's the academy teachers taught him and some basic Jutsus that Jiraiya gave them. After a few seconds, she saw Naruto sit and lean against a tree, she soon sees that he has fallen asleep and smiles slightly. She came from round the rock and walks over to him, seeing Naruto breathing slowly; she places a blanket over him and hopes he'd be alright.

Hinata fails to notice the elderly man Jiraiya, sitting on a large toad, watching them and he sighs. 'Looks like people are already accepting each other as family...' Jiraiya says to himself, already seeing them help and occasionally laugh with each other, hoping that they'll find peace of what they lost.

A person lands near him, not having to guess that it was Anko. "Hey..." She says, sitting next to him and seeing Hinata quickly walking back to the hut she shared with the others. "Tell me something, those midnight trips you take, you're just killing Sin forces...right?" Jiraiya asks her, looking and seeing some bloody bandages on her.

"Yeah...I'm trying to get any information on them, or hoping that I'm keeping others safe by killing them." Anko says, her eyes tired and looks at Jiraiya. As her hand glides over particular weapon she got from the man who saved her life six months ago.

_Flashback_

Anko was low enough on chakra that any Ninjutsu would kill her via chakra exhaustion, and there are six more Sin soldiers left. "Damn it..." She whispers in frustration. "Of all the times...to be too low on...chakra, now has got to...be the worst." She stated before feeling her leg shoot in pain when a bullet grazes her leg, making blood splatter across the tree she was near and her leg gave way to the shock of the shot.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Wondered a rifleman. He smirks slightly at the sight of Anko, seeing her breathe heavily. "Not bad looking...if you remove the blood, the sweat and the clothes." He states, gaining a couple of laughter from the others.

A man wearing cleaner and tighter uniform then the others walks forward, looking at the woman with hate in her eyes. "Kill her." He orders.

The other men look surprised by this. "Aren't our orders to capture any hostile heathens Sir?" One of them asks.

"One doesn't matter, kill her." He tells them.

"Can't we just have a little fun with her Sir? I haven't had any action since I left my wife back home." One of the men says.

"No, I ordered you to kill her." The Officer tells them, hate in his eyes.

"Come on, just a little-" Began the man, but the Officer pulled out a pistol and fires at the man's head at point blank range.

Blood and brains splatter across the area, shocking the other men and made them back away. "Kill her." He orders.

"...Sir! You just killed Derik!" One of the riflemen yells.

"Why don't you kill the bitch if you want her dead so badly?" Another yells.

"She doesn't even deserve to have the privilege to be killed by an Officer. And he was refusing orders." The Officer stated, glaring at Anko as if she isn't worth living in the same world as him.

Anko feels anger towards the man, but that is soon filled with fear as the other riflemen aim their rifles at Anko, aiming to make her unrecognisable. Anko closes her eyes, wishing she had killed a few more before she died. Shots were heard, echoing around the world and Anko flinched in fear, but nothing seemed to happen.

Anko reopened her eyes to see a man with fair skin, brown hair and ice cold blue eyes wearing a black leather duster, wide brimmed fedora, sleeveless black T-shirt with demonic skull, a pair of blue jeans and combat boots holding a revolver. "It seems I'm finding myself more and more reasons to be glad I deserted such slime." He stated as he reloaded the weapon.

Anko looked at him and then round the area, soon spotting three riflemen hiding in the bushes, but they wore red versions of the Sin uniform, walking out and taking the weapons of the blue uniformed Sin forces. "What...why did you just kill your comrades?" Anko asked in confusion.

"We're not comrades anymore." The man stated.

"Then why are they wearing practically the same uniform?" She asks in confusion.

"It allows us to recognise each other during a skirmish!" One of the riflemen says, smiling a little too brightly.

"...It was their idea." The pale man stated.

"Okay...Do you feel any remorse at all for killing former comrades?" Anko then asks.

He looked her dead in the eyes and asked in an emotionless tone. "Would you?"

Anko laughed dryly. "Well aren't you a heartless-oomph." She soon realised that this seemingly heartless monster was kissing her so she tried to resist. She stopped when she, much to her surprise, found out that there was much more to this kiss than she thought. She could feel his hopes, dreams, fears, and even feelings of love?

"I've been watching you for some time now..." He panted after breaking the kiss. "And have found myself admiring your beauty." Anko touched her lips before looking her saviour in the eyes who asked. "Do you still believe I'm a heartless monster?"

It was his turn to be surprised as she kissed him with intense ferocity. "I don't know...but you sure are an insane bastard, that's for sure." She says with a small smirk and leans towards his ear without using her bad leg. "You could prove me otherwise." She whispered, licking his ear a little with a strange snake like tongue.

They spent the next two hours going over what the other knows about the patrol movements and patching Anko's leg up. The man then stood up and stated. "You should leave; otherwise, you'll be late and suspect something."

Anko looked into the icy blue eyes of her saviour and asked. "Could you tell me your name before I go?" The man's features softened so slightly that you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it.

"I'm Ryusuke Kenta." He informed her with a bow and extended his hand. "May I ask yours?"

Anko was surprised by the gesture before smiling and giving him her hand. "Anko Mitarashi, The Snake Mistress." He then kissed her hand, but was then flicked in the head for doing that and she bided farewell and vanished in an explosion of leafs.

_Flashback End_

Since then Anko and Ryusuke had met multiple times over, and had even become an actual couple three months ago. He had even given her a revolver which was hand crafted just for her, although she doesn't fully understand the revolver. She then turns to the Toad Sannin. "You have one guess on where I get the weapons from." She tells him, chuckling slightly and made Jiraiya chuckle as well.

"Well, that's a bit too obvious...want a bit of sake?" Jiraiya asks, showing that he had a bottle and a couple of glasses.

"Can't say no to one of those." States Anko and takes a glass and watches as Jiraiya pours some sake in her glass. "So...why did you take these brats? And I'm surprised that you took this many kids to train." Anko says.

"...I thought that it would be best to have some of the Leaf village's young are capable of standing their ground...and if I was going to take one child to train, might as well take all." Jiraiya says in a chuckle.

"Yeah...wait, you were only going to take one? Why? Which one?" Anko asks, looking at him strangely as she downs the glass of sake.

"...Naruto, he's the child of...someone I know." Jiraiya tells her, making her slightly confused. Naruto wasn't the shiniest penny of the bunch, or better to describe him, as blunt as a broken pencil.

"You sure you want him? Cause there's better brats out there..." Anko says, spotting Naruto and remembering him trying to do Clone Jutsu, laughing at the memory.

"Don't worry...I know he's got hidden potential...and it wouldn't be fun to train someone that can handle themselves already." Jiraiya says, gaining an understanding nod from Anko. "Would you mind helping me train these kids?" Jiraiya asks, making her look at him in confusion.

"Me train? No way...I'm not a teacher." Anko laughs.

"And what about me? You must know my fantastic reputation!" Jiraiya laughs, pouring another glass of sake.

"That's true...But why would you want me to help you train these brats?" Anko asks, taking another swig for the sake.

"Well, you were trained by...you know, and you stand out from most of the Kunoichi and Shinobi back then." Jiraiya says with a chuckle, seeing that Anko is relaxing now.

"Sure, why not then, I can make those brats into followers of mine." Anko laughs, making Jiraiya sweat a little.

'Kami, that'll be horrific.' He says to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few weeks since then, Mark sits in his prison cell, breathing heavily and coughing hard. He has learnt that this cell or maybe the entire prison absorbs any power, whether it's being used or not. Mark's eyes have slowly adjusted to the darkness, but he knew that if he looks into direct light, he might be blinded permanently. He feels around his wound, knowing that it had healed, but remains sore, wondering when his time would be up.

Something opens, making Mark confused and sees a dark light from above, hurting his eyes, he squints and sees someone up there drop a person into his cell. '...That explains why my I had a headache when I woke up...' Mark says, looking, but became confused since the person didn't move.

"Search the body." A voice came, making Mark look up, recognising the voice but the trapdoor closed too soon.

Mark rubs his head in pain, the light hurting his eyes and seeing the body, knowing that the person was dead. "What was that about?" Zabuza asks, having seen what happened and is confused.

"...Not sure." Mark replies, looking through the body and found a small sword, a key and a piece of paper, but he couldn't see if anything was written on it. "But I think I found a key..." Mark says, making the person and several others scuffle towards him, hearing metal clanks and knew they were pressed up against the bars of their cells.

"A key to what?" Takumi asks, making Mark wonder and staggers towards the door and opens it.

"A key to the cell...but I have no idea where I am." Mark says, having only explored the cell.

"Open the gates for us." Zabuza orders, making Mark nod and unlock the cell to where Zabuza's voice came from. "Great, now open the other cells, best cause havoc." Zabuza says.

After several minutes, all the cells were open and several people stand in the darkness, some weak by not moving for so long. "So...is that a sword?" Takumi asks, seeing the sword in Mark's hand.

"Yeah...why?" Mark asks.

"Give it here." Takumi orders him, making Mark was suspicious, but gave it to him anyway.

"Zabuza Sensei, I have a sword now, we'll kill everyone." Takumi laughs.

"Wait, shouldn't you be as exhausted as us?" Mark asks him, seeing everyone just out of breathe by standing alone.

"No...I don't rely on Chakra." Takumi chuckles, seeing Zabuza standing near the metal door that lead upwards. "Zabuza! Step back, I'll take it!" Takumi laughs, charging towards the door and swings several times at the door.

After a second, the door collapses and most of them were nearly blinded by the light on the other side. After a minute, they got use to it and walk up the stairs, finding more stairs. "We best move." Zabuza says.

After a few minutes, they reach another door, opening it, Mark, Takumi and Zabuza walk out first, looking round and seeing more cell doors and spots a few guards standing in the corridor. They look and are in slight shock by seeing the three, seeing Takumi holding a weapon. "Who the fuck are you!?" One of them yells, quickly preparing a rifle, but Takumi laughs.

"Bring it bitches!" Takumi yells, charging at high speed towards them, moving pass them and skids to a stop, leaving the guards in shock. Blood explodes from them as limbs fly off before they hit the floor, leaving Mark staring in shock. Takumi was only in his teens, having messy, black hair and several scars on his back, he wears oversized, camouflaged grey trousers and is barefoot and shirtless. "Too easy." He says, smirking darkly.

"Where the hell did you find this kid?" Mark asks, shocked by how capable Takumi is, despite his age and this power sucking prison.

He looks at Zabuza, seeing that he is much larger than Mark, confused that his teeth which are shark like and looks more evil then he seems. "He was raised and was going to be a replacement for the Swordsman of the Mist." Zabuza tells him.

Haku walks out, wearing a ruined shirt and trousers; Haku has long, black hair, around ten years old. He is slightly confused since Haku looks like a boy, but looks like a girl as well; however, he didn't question it and looks to see the others moving up the stairs. "We'll have to move quickly." Mark says.

Zabuza raises his hand. "No...We thank you for freeing us...but right now, I need to get my sword and my other followers." Zabuza tells him.

"You sure? Want any help?" Mark asks, feeling exhausted and wonders if he could help them in anyway.

"No...You best get moving..." Zabuza tells him, charging down the hall while some of the other prisoners follow him. The others run in different directions, soon hearing chaos shortly after of screams of pain. Mark curses and begins moving, but his legs gave out, hitting the floor and coughs hard, wondering why they were moving easier than him, but he considered that they probably gotten use to this than him.

Mark breathes deeply for a few minutes, trying to gain whatever power was in him, but he couldn't find any and curses, getting up and staggering towards where Zabuza ran. After he went round a corner, he became shocked, bodies scatter across the area, blood staining the walls and a few metal doors were destroyed and a few fearful prisoners peek out the door. He hurries down the hall, soon picking up a revolver and moves, seeing more bodies and surprised that the prisoners were killing this many so quickly.

Xxxxx

Several minutes has passed, Mark finally reached Zabuza and his group, but they lost several prisoners and most were covered in blood. They are now a few levels higher than before, finally reaching a large room with several controls and bloodstains. Haku searches the area while Zabuza was looking at a control with several buttons on it. "Zabuza, found the list of prisoners." Haku says, looking through the list. "They're all here." Haku says.

Mark takes a breath, exhausted from moving this much. He looks around and soon spots several decapitated bodies in the room, realising that they are where the blood came from. The other prisoners soon collect the Sin force's weapons and head out to different corridors. 'They're causing chaos...' Mark says to himself, knowing that Zabuza is brutal, but then again, he knew that most of the prisoners here were prisoners of war in the surrounding areas. 'Chaos to escape and save their comrades...' Mark then says to himself.

"Good...we'll release them all, save everyone and rescue our men." Zabuza says, spotting the emergency release button and smashes his fist into it, causing the base to shut down for a second, red lights flashing on.

_"Emergency, prisoners are released, all guards, go through procedure three, seven, nine and thirteen." _A voice over the intercoms says.

"What procedures are those?" Zabuza asks, knowing Mark is with them.

"I don't know Zabuza, I don't run the prisons." Mark tells him, looking at a body and bends down, pulling out a revolver and holds it.

Zabuza sighs. "Fine, we'll be leaving to get our people, you can follow if you wish Mark." Zabuza says, looking and spotting a surviving guard and grabs him.

Zabuza smashes him against the wall. "What are you...doing?" Mark asks, becoming a little confused by his action.

"Finding out where my Executioner Blade is, now tell me where it is." Zabuza orders and smashes the guard in the gut. "Where is it!?" Zabuza yells.

"W-W-Weapons...a-are k-kept in t-the w-weapons locker...i-it's on t-the s-sixth l-level..." The guard says in fear.

Zabuza chuckles and drops him, leaving him on the ground and seeing the guard trying to crawl away. "These guys defeated the Mist village?" Takumi asks in slight surprise.

"We are skilled in military combat, trust me." Mark tells him while making Zabuza look at him. "These men are probably just taken by surprise. If you met any high ranking members, it would be a different story." Mark tells him, soon feeling something familiar.

"We best get moving, Takumi, you're with me and we're heading for the sixth floor. Haku, you're to find our people and head for the top." Zabuza orders and looks at Mark. "You can follow us if you wish; we owe you for freeing us." Zabuza tells him.

Mark kept getting a strange feeling and looks at them. "You go on ahead...if we should meet again; I would hope we become allies against our common enemy." Mark tells them.

Zabuza nods in response. "Alright then, and if we both die, I'll be sure to see every one of these bastards are taken with me!" Zabuza yells, picking up an enemy sword and charges out of the door and rushes down the prison, soon having a dark aura coming from him as a few guards were trying to escape the area.

"How is his power this powerful after being spending time in this prison?" Mark wonders aloud, wondering if their power is different to his people.

A split second later, he hears something light drop, he spins around, ready to shoot the revolver, but stops when he sees the person's face, becoming surprised. "Atama? I don't know why you're here friend...or are you my enemy?" Mark asks.

"I am still your friend Cap...Mark." Atama says in reassurance, he wears a white robe that covers some thin armour, specially made to make no noise. He is...was Mark's Lieutenant and Mark believed he was going to be Captain sometime soon.

"Aren't you supposed to be Captain?" Mark asks, glad that his Lieutenant remained loyal to him.

"I'm not a commander...I follow, Kaien was going to be Lieutenant next, looks like he'd be Captain." Atama says in nervousness. "And I heard what they do to make you Captain...I don't want to go through that Sir."

Mark nods, understanding that since he knew that Captains are put through hell to obtain powers and even a close case of Immortality. But they are mortal like any other, and it takes a considerable amount of money and powers to even give one person that ability to keep their youth and powers high. "Kaien? I haven't seen him in awhile..." Mark says, remembering his friend and was pretty much close to all those actually under his command, knowing that Kaien is good at strategies, but hopes that they don't end up fighting each other.

"Yeah...but we've got to leave...this prison break is going to cause the entire town to go block the prison off since we're at sea." Atama says, taking a breath and Mark notices that he is becoming exhausted, wondering for a few seconds. "If we're lucky, the Sharpshooters won't be focused yet...or the escapees provide cover as we run." Atama says with a small worried nod.

_"Prison riots and attempted escapes in prison blocks 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10..."_ A voice over the intercoms says, making Mark sigh.

"Looks like the prisoners are drawing attention to themselves." Atama says, knowing this is going to cause chaos.

_"Starting Purifications in prison block 1, thirty-four lives detected...Purification complete, zero survivors."_ The voice says.

"Wait, what?" Mark says in slight shock.

"Purification, in case what you guys did happens. It eliminates all people in them, good or bad, there are escape routes and safe areas...but sadly, there may be none. We have to leave quickly!" Atama yells, quickly grabbing a bag and threw it at Mark.

Mark takes a breath, looking through the door and seeing prisoners fighting even harder and some guards running for their lives. "This is the first step of the revolution...I will make them suffer for the lives lost!" Mark yells, rushing down the corridors which Atama following.

Xxxxx

After several minutes, nearly all the prison blocks were Purified and the two former Sin members manage to get outside. The area round them is just a flat surface that stretches for a few hundred yards with several guards and several dozen prisoners running round, killing off several guards. At the corners of the roof, towers are seen with a few guards on each of them, holding rifles and firing repeatedly and killing off several prisoners. Mark looks round more, seeing the edges fenced off and prisoners pushing against the fences, hoping to knock them down while other prisoners start climbing or shooting at the sharpshooters. The ground shakes, explosions soon heard and they see a bridge that attacked the prison tower to the mainland destroyed, making them realise that they're on the roof and it's impossible to escape through that means. On the positive side, Mark is finding it easier to breathe now since the inside of the prison remains absorbing powers.

"Where do we go now?" Mark asks, seeing that they weren't going to the mainland by that means, seeing water everywhere else and made it difficult to swim for that distance after spending several days in prison.

"There should be escape boats for the guards somewhere, should it have been too overwhelming during a prison escape and await the arrival of a Captain." Atama informs him, seeing the guards and prisoners fighting for their lives.

"Captain? Which Captain?" Mark asks, not sure if he can take a Captain in his present condition.

"Captain Beel should be coming sometime soon." A voice came from behind him, he was in shock, not noticing someone behind him and turns to see who it was, but the person smashes their fist into Mark's face, making him stumble away.

"Mark!" Atama yells, but a split second later, a ripping sound came and Atama screams in pain.

Mark regains his balance, looking and becomes horrified by the sight as his former Lieutenant hanging by the back of his neck, blood dripping down the claw like marks across his body. "Atama!" Mark yells, but he soon coughs as his powers decreased rapidly, soon seeing someone drops next to the attacker. He looks carefully and recognises them both. "Lieutenant Tai...Lieutenant Vermin..." Mark says, never having fought by Vermin's side, so he didn't know his ability, but every time they met, he felt weaker.

Vermin chuckles, wearing a messy, black overcoat with stains on it; he has black eyes and a hood that covered his hair. "Former Captain Frey, I'm surprised that your influence made this future Captain turn against our God." Vermin chuckles, smashing his fist into Atama, making him yell and cough up blood.

Mark is worried, knowing that if the wounds that went through Atama weren't treated soon, he'll bleed to death. "Let him go..." Mark orders, his anger building, wondering if he can take on two lieutenants in his present condition.

Tai chuckles, squeezing his grip and Mark could see the pressure on Atama's neck, knowing that Tai is one of the best and strongest hand to hand combat fighters in the Sin forces. He is surprised when he spots that his left fist has claws coming from his knuckles. Tai is wearing a messy black suit, uncommon for usual fighters. He also has his eyes covered by shades and has messy, black hair and trimmed beard. "Why should I? He turned traitor, in fact; I could kill him right here so he doesn't suffer." Tai says, lifting Atama even more. "Hard to believe he was your replacement..."

Atama is breathing quickly, feeling pain and trying to not pass out. Atama focuses what power he had left, causing his wounds to smoke, his hands glowing blue. Tai spots this and becomes confused, taken by surprise when Atama kicked backwards, making him let go. Atama took this shot to spin around and sliced through the front of Tai's face, sending blood to fly as a shallow cut runs between his cheekbones.

Atama is about to attack again, but a shot is heard. Mark looks and stares in shock, seeing Vermin holding a special made pistol. Atama stumbles away, blood running from his chest now, two more shots followed and Tai yells in anger, backhanding Atama and sent him flying. Mark sees his friend fly, smashing through the railing and falls into the sea and splashes into it. Several seconds pass and nothing emerges from it, only replacing some of the water with blood. "Pathetic, didn't know he specialised in repairing the human body. He'd have been deadly as a Captain with the regenerative ability maxed out." Vermin states and looks at Mark. "Sadly, what we did would've caused instant death since I heard Tai snap Atama's neck and I have a nasty habit to aim for the main arteries, so he's gone forever, all because you couldn't wait like a good boy."

"Fucking bastard might've ruined my good looks." Tai complains, rubbing his nose while ignoring Mark as he lowered his head.

"You worry about non-existing things Tai." Vermin chuckles and gains a glare from Tai.

Mark just stands there, the loss of his friend going through his mind and his heart seems to stop for a second, the heart suddenly increases rapidly and his blood starts pouring through his veins faster than they could handle. The air pressure increases rapidly and the two Lieutenants focus on Mark once again, surprised by the energy that he is currently giving off. "What the fuc-" Tai began to say, but Mark vanishes and a fist collides with his face, making him fly back, but he quickly regains his balance and lands on the ground before sliding back a few feet. "Now that was good!" Tai laughs, blood falling from his shattered nose and popped lip.

Vermin is in shock by this, knowing that Mark should be suffering power loss from being in the prison for so long, not to mention his presence. Mark does a sweeping kick towards Vermin, but Vermin manages to dodge and back flips away, taking aim with his pistol and fires, hitting Mark and smirks. This is soon replaced as Mark shots towards him again, smashing into Vermin and crashes through several people, both guards and prisoners before hitting a tower in a corner. Vermin coughs in pain, about to try and escape Mark's grip, but he feels a fist connect with his gut, sending him flying and crashing through the tower, sending both guards and a couple of prisoners climbing it to fly off.

Vermin coughs up a little blood and his eyes blurs for a moment, his vision quickly clears and sees Mark about to jump, but he chuckles and he spins in midair. "Striking 10: Falling Kinsmen!" Vermin yells, having ten unique looking pistols come from him. He rapidly grabs each one, firing rapidly towards Mark, both hitting him and missing him, continuously firing each pistol ten times until they ran empty.

Mark remains standing, surprising Vermin greatly and is soon in shock when Mark shot up, smashing his fist into Vermin's chest and causes him to fly into the sky and disappears. Mark soon lands on the prison's platform, the guns soon hit round the ground near him while he ignores some of the guards and prisoner's shocked faces before they began fighting once again.

His eyes becoming blue as his power slowly increasing. It suddenly stops when a powerful fist collides with his side, feeling a large amount of pain as Tai punches with his clawed fist and causes blood to seep from his side. Tai swings a few fast punches, causing more pain while Mark starts to block, but Tai is surprisingly stronger and has to attack while Tai attacks. Mark sees Tai smirk when they hit each other and caused both of them to fly back.

Tai chuckles and spits out a little blood. "You kicked Vermin's arse like he was nothing, but you didn't kill him...I am surprised that you managed to regain this much power after leaving though Mark.

Mark glares at him, his fist soon glowing blue, making Tai chuckle as his fist glowing orange. "You killed my friend...I'll kill you!" Mark roars and charges forward, faster than before and Tai smirks, charging forward as well.

They charge at full speed, soon colliding and cause a massive explosion and a flash of light which was lavender. Two smoky objects shoot out of the lavender flash. One collides into a guard tower, destroying a large section of it and causes the tower to fall and fall into the sea while the sharpshooters scream. The other shot over the sea and town and crashes into a forest a few miles away.

At the smoky remains at the remains of the guard tower, Tai coughs and shakily pull out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth and lit it. "F-Fucking bastard...p-pulled e-ev-every m-muscle...in m-me..." Tai complains, knowing that Mark was a Captain for a reason, still shocked that he was that strong after the amount of power he lost in this prison. "V-Vermen...b-be-better get b-back s-soon..." Tai says, seeing most of the guards dead and prisoners escaping, looking up and seeing a small dot in the sky and knew he is coming down.

Xxx

Near the bottom of the prison's periphery, a rather large boat rocks in motion of the sea. Zabuza is standing there, holding his Executioner Blade while Haku, Takumi and several others were on the ship already, moving an abnormally large metal crate, soon showing that is a prison. "Careful now!" Takumi yells, sitting on the crate and taps it. "Don't want to piss of the big guy, right?" Takumi asks with a smirk, holding a unique looking katana and two sheathes attached to his back.

"Looks like Mark was sent away by...whatever that was." Zabuza says, thinking for a second as he wraps his face with bandages. "Might even check to see if he's alright." Zabuza says with a smirk.

"Are you sure Zabuza?" Haku asks in confusion.

"He saved us the hassle of trying to escape our cell." Zabuza says, sitting down and taking a breath, soon hearing the engines roar as the boat began to move. "We can at least owe him to make sure he's alive."

"Very well Zabuza." Haku says and walks towards the wheel to direct the ship.

Xxxxx

Mark lies in the centre of a large crater, coughing hard as he rolls away, bleeding from a wound to his chest, holding it and wondering where he is. He coughs up blood and begins to crawl out of the crater. He soon makes his way through the forest, not wanting to risk being caught by any Sin forces. He bleeds even more, but he keeps pressure on the wound while some of his body feels like it's about to give out, but he keeps his determination going.

After several minutes, Mark staggers through a slight opening in the woods; he then sees a tree that has to be larger than any other tree he's seen, even those in his homeland. He walks pass it, feeling some aura coming from it, but he ignores it and continues to walk. Several minutes later, he coughs up a small amount of blood, feeling his ribs crack even more and fell to his knees, knowing that he will pass out soon. 'Need to find...a safe place...' Mark thought to himself, getting back up and moves forward.

After several feet, he steps on soft ground and it collapses, Mark yells in shock as he smashes into rocks, roots and soon falls into darkness. After a few seconds of falling, he hits a wet, hard surface that feels like stairs, causing a few bones to break before he rolls into a freezing pool. He soon sinks like a stone; he couldn't breathe, feeling his lungs filling with water, the world becoming darker than before.

His body is soon freezing, yet his insides seems to be on fire and his wounds seem to heal rapidly, soon moving more and manages to get hold of a step and pulls himself out. Mark coughs hard, water and whatever blood he had remaining in his lungs and feels pain by doing so; he looks round, seeing darkness and becomes confused. He looks up and sees the hole he fell through, seeing other light areas and knew they were soft dirt.

Mark climbs up the steps, trying to feel for anything, he touches something made from stone and becomes confused, feeling power come from the stone. He feels the entire place come to life and torches explode with fire, blinding him slightly as he tries to adjust to the sudden light, he looks and becomes even more confused. The area seems familiar, seeing seven stone seats and four larger seats in a line, several skeletal remains in rags, it seems like this place was like his former headquarters. He coughs as he looks round even more, spotting an alter of some kind, but it is in ruins, a seemingly bottomless pond in the centre of the chairs, also seeing a worn down wooden door at the end.

Each step he takes causes the dust and cobwebs to move, wondering how long it's been since any living soul came here. He looks at the stone seats, becoming shocked by something written on the back of them. 'Gluttony: Captain Beel' 'Wrath: Captain Asura' 'Sloth: Captain Kalrow' the first few said, knowing that the others will have the other Ranks of his former army. Although, he is confused when he saw Beel's name, wondering if it's the same one and looks at the others, soon recognising another name, 'Greed: Captain Mamoru'. He realises that his teacher and Beel are from the last invasion, knowing that he, Midori and Hiro were trained under Mamoru.

He then remembers a history lesson that there have been previous Campaigns against the Mortals, the last one being ended by a man named Hashirama Senju. He wonders if this was the last headquarters of that Campaign or if it was a different one.

He coughs up a little more water and wonders what the pond was for, but seeing his wounds and wondering if its purpose was to heal. He ignores it and walks towards the worn out door and opens it, seeing two dark, stone tunnels and wonders how he'll get out. He sighs, thinking of a plan and figures that once he gets out of this place, he'll have to go and find his spear, knowing that it's his best chance of surviving should he face any Captain.

He suddenly pauses, remembering his fallen friend and mourns for him. Upset and promises to make a memorial stone for him.

Xxxxx

After an hour, Mark finds another door after going down over a dozen tunnels, he pushes against it and it opens, leaving nothing but the smell of dirt and mould on the other side. 'Holy shit! It stinks!" Mark yells to himself, finding stairs that lead upwards.

He sighs, wanting to rest and wonders up them. After several seconds, he reaches what looks like a temple of some kind, but dirt, spider webs and bones litter the area. He spots another tunnel leading upwards and moves towards it, leaving the temple and walks down the dark tunnel. Several seconds pass and he reaches large roots and a small opening from above, he climbs up, crawling through the hole and takes in the fresh air.

"Mark Frey...the trail says you went round the tree, not into it..." A voice came, making Mark look and see Zabuza and his group, confused greatly.

"Where did you guys come from?" Mark asks, climbing out and looks around, recognising the place as the giant tree he passed awhile ago.

"We managed to escape, saw you fly in this general direction and came to check on you." Zabuza tells him.

"Thanks for the concern..." Mark says and looks at Zabuza. "We should join forces." Mark tells the former Mist ninja, making him surprised.

"Join forces? And what's your goal then?" Zabuza asks him.

"I have seen what my so called allies call peace...but I have grown tired and I wish...no, I will to bring them to an end, once and for all!" Mark yells, smashing his fist against the tree, causing a small crater to form.

Zabuza chuckles as a response. "Fine answer, we aim to kill as many of the Sin forces, because they destroyed the village I wish to have..." Zabuza says with a dark chuckle and extends his hand. "This will be a temporary alliance, should our goals collide." Zabuza tells him.

Mark looks at it and takes it. "Sure..." Mark says with a smirk.

Xxxxx

Elsewhere, Ryusuke wakes from a dreamless sleep upon sensing the presence of someone he hasn't sensed in over a year. "Good to see you're finally back on the radar, Captain." He then went back to sleep, 'As much as I want to meet up with you Mark, I have other responsibilities, so you'll have to wait.' He says to himself, hearing the footsteps of his men go around, doing their jobs.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you liked it. Peace out.


End file.
